


Red Ribbon

by Galindrael



Series: A Very Dragon Age Christmas [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DECFANFIC, Day Twelve, Erotica, F/M, Unwrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galindrael/pseuds/Galindrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the gift-exchange and their kiss in the tavern, Scáthach had one last gift she wanted to give Cullen and it came wrapped in a silken red ribbon.</p><p>For the #DecFanFic contest</p><p>There are currently 22 parts to this series, the link, for some reason is broken- sorry for the issue, I'm trying to fix it (as of 1 February 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbon

It was getting late and Cullen was still a bit embarrassed about being caught sneaking away to kiss Scáthach behind the bar in the tavern. When they decided to turn in for the night, Scáthach realized that she had forgotten her coat, so Cullen placed his fur around her shoulders. She rewarded him with a kiss. Cullen was tasked with carrying their gifts back to their room, a task that would have been much easier had he not been so distracted after their kiss in the tavern.

_Her hands were under his shirt faster than he thought she was capable of, she pulled at him, trying to make him be closer to her despite the fact that he already had her against the wall. She was scratching at him under his clothes and he couldn’t help but to buck his hips towards her as she pushed and pulled at him.Cullen felt ever-the-teenager when they snuck off together and it only made him crave more. She kept biting at his neck and shoulders and after a moment of complete surrender to her, he managed to gain control of the situation and himself long enough to grab a fistful of her hair before kissing her roughly. He regretted it immediately because the noise she made had him wanting to unfasten his belt right there in the storage room. Thankfully, she pulled away from him and grabbed a bottle of port that was next to them before she began to return to the main hall of the tavern, with him practically panting right behind her._

She helped him maneuver up the stairs and as they reached their room she asked if he could place their gifts in the closet. He did, quickly, and was surprised when he exited and she was behind the divider, “Don’t forget your smoke,” she said quietly. Something was amiss. She didn’t normally change behind the divider if it was just him in the room. But he was curious as to what Scáthach had up her sleeve, so he obliged. He finished his smoke and came back in but she was still behind the divider.

“Scáthach,” Cullen called to her and noticed the chair had been pulled out from the fireplace.

“Take a seat, Commander,” Cullen could feel his heart beating against his chest, he sat and looked back towards the divider to see her bare leg outstretched from behind the divider before she pulled it back.

“Are you sitting?” she called out. He, apparently, answered but he wasn’t sure what he said as she told him to shut his eyes.

 

He could hear her walking to him, her feet lightly dragging against the floor. She got closer and he could smell her perfumed hair and he was now painfully aware at the rate of his pulse. When she finally made contact he exhaled loudly. All she did was drag her fingers across his still-gloved hand and she had him in the palm of her hand. She had shifted behind him now and he felt a thin strip of cloth being tied across his eyes.

“Maker, Scáthach, what is this about,” he asked as she traced his jaw with her fingers.

“I wanted to give you your gift, Commander,” she snickered right by his ear. She was so close to him but denied him her touch. “You should remove your bracers”.

He did as he was asked, and was startled when, as soon as he finished, she pushed his legs apart and now stood in between them taking care to run her hands up his thighs. She grabbed his right hand and slipped a finger under the lip of his glove before she pulled it off his hand. She brought a finger to her mouth and ran it over her lips, Cullen practically whined at the contact already. He could feel her smile against his finger. She did the same with the other hand, and then guided Cullen’s hands to her hips, her hands never leaving his.

Hips that were, apparently, bare. Cullen inhaled sharply, and she ran his hands up the top of her hips and down back to where they just were.  She repeated the gesture once more, this time he felt his finger touch fabric. Then she leaned towards him and whispered, “Would you like to open your present Commander?” If the words were not enough, her hot breath against the shell of his ear certainly was.

He whispered desperately, “Maker, yes,” but was disappointed as she immediately withdrew from him.

“Take off the blindfold, Commander” and he ripped it right off his head.

 

He wanted to drink in this sight forever. Scáthach was standing in front of him with only his furs on her save for a couple of silk red bows and ribbons strategically placed upon her body. Cullen found it hard to breathe and he knew he had to take his time. He had to relish in this while he could. So he stood up slowly, and walked over to her. He didn’t touch her just yet, if he started touching her, he wouldn’t stop. Of that he was certain. He pulled his shoulders back and made eye-contact with her. He reached down, slowly to his belt, never breaking eye-contact, and unfastened it just enough for his sword to hit the ground. He left the belt undone but still attached to his pants and the sword on the ground where it fell. Scáthach was standing completely still, watching him as he began to stalk around her.

She bit her lip as she watched him roll up his sleeves before he unclasped his breastplate and let it fall to the floor. He pushed it behind him with his foot and he took a step closer to her. Scáthach’s breathing was faster now and Cullen smirked at her as he began to remove the last of his armor. He threw his shoulder pieces towards the couch and was now standing in front of Scáthach. He placed one hand on her stomach and slid his fingers up towards the ribbon that hid her breasts from his sight, stopping only to rub the ribbon’s fabric between his fingers before he dropped it and began to drag his fingers back down towards her navel. She tilted her head back as he slowed his pace.

Scáthach’s body reacted and she subconsciously tensed her stomach at Cullen’s touch. He began to walk around her body and when he got directly behind her he pulled her hair to one side, and he leaned his head against hers, his fingers traveling to the clasp of the furs she wore around her shoulders, _his_ furs. When he undid the clasp, she inhaled sharply and he gasped. He pressed his body to hers and she leaned back to him, his hands were on both of her shoulders and he ran his hands down the length of her arm slowly as he began to kiss her neck. She whined as his hands did not wander far and his kisses stayed within the area of her neck and shoulders.

Cullen huffed _, that sound,_ he kissed the same part of her neck that originally elicited that sound and found his hands had moved from her shoulders to her hips. She whined his name now. _Maker, my name upon her lips- **that** will be my undoing_. He jerked her hips back to his body and now she clearly begged, “Cullen”. His left hand came up to her face then turned it towards his and he kissed her. She turned her body to his and he walked her backwards, towards the wall by their bed. When her body touched stone Cullen placed both of his hands on her face and pulled her to him to deepen the kiss. Scáthach leaned her hips to his and he pushed against her body with his. Her arms were now around his neck and her hands in his hair.  She moaned into the kiss and Cullen couldn’t help but to reciprocate. He kissed her harder now, his breath much more ragged than it was a moment ago.

Cullen snaked one hand around her body and pulled back from the kiss. When she opened her eyes at his sudden stillness, he kept his fully-dilated eyes on hers and smiled wickedly, then pulled at the red ribbon till it fell to the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. This work is what happens immediately after the events of No Better Gift (part 11 of the A Very Dragon Age Christmas Series). I absolutely love building up to sexual acts but letting the reader fill in what happened on their own terms. Although sex isn't explicitly described in this, I figured the obvious sexual tones warranted an M rating. In the future, I might try my hands at writing explicit goodies, but until then I am content to let minds wander. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
